Backgrounds
Backgrounds define your experiences and family history. Being noble-born, having an Elven ancestor, or having military experience, are examples of backgrounds. Backgrounds differ from traits as backgrounds may be either inherited from your parents or involve your experiences, whereas traits are inherent knacks that modify attributes, or that otherwise would not be better covered as a skill or background. Backgrounds that are experience-related can be gained in play. For example, after your first battle, you may replace Never Seen Combat with Blooded. When backgrounds conflict with one another, simply choose the best one or whichever best fits your character. It may be possible to have both; for example: if you rolled both Gothic Ancestry and Heldanic Ancestry, then your genealogy includes both. If the roll is completely incompatible (i.e. you rolled Heldanic and you are a playing an Elf) then ignore and re-roll. As with traits, most backgrounds may be selected more than once for cumulative effects, i.e. if you have Efreet Blood twice then you have 20% fire resistance—or you could have Blooded x 8 (representing eight combats fought); this doesn't affect game play, but could give you bragging rights about your character. If you prefer, you could just list Blooded once and be done with it. Some backgrounds don't make sense to have more than once: Feral Upbringing Foreign Birth, Gothic, et cetera. Just re-roll these. Each character has the following default backgrounds unless other rolled/chosen backgrounds override them: ::Lower class ::Formourian ::Never seen combat ::'Never left town ' Roll 1D8 to find out how many backgrounds your character possesses. Then you may choose up to 3 to remove or trade out from the Player's Choice list that follows, or you may choose to trade out from the random list provided in the description of your species (see Naleth´s Guide to Sentients for this). Random List (1D100) Player's Choice Accustomed to Cold Accustomed to Heat Ambassadorial Service Aristocracy Befriended—Monstrous Befriended—Person Best Friend Bilingual Black Blessing Blooded Bizzannite Bizzannite Ancestry Child Prodigy Demonic Blood Disciplined Study Habits Educated Efreet Blood Experienced Fae Blood Familiar with Area Favour Feral Upbringing Foreign Birth Found Item Freeholder Gift Guild Membership Less Sleep Mentor Merchant Middle Class Military Experience Money Naturalist Patron Physically Abusive Upbringing Portents Resources Roughhousing Strong Religious Upbringing Taught by a True Weapons Master Travelling Childhood Trollblood Unsanitary Vegetarian Wilderness Wolf Blood Descriptions ;Accustomed to Cold: You were exposed to chilly environments enough that you aren't as affected by them. Each level of this background grants you a 10% cold resistance. You generally don't notice when the temperature drops. ;Accustomed to Heat: You are more used to hot weather, both dry and humid. Each level of this background gives you a 10% heat resistance. Until the sweat drips into your eyes, you probably won't notice the heat. ;Ambassadorial Service: This background represents either you or your parents being sent to a foreign kingdom on a long-term assignment (2 years or more). This typically represents government service, but it could be from a company, organization, or military service. You gain knowledge of the culture, courtly graces, and possibly the language. ;Aristocracy: These are the wealthy and the spoiled. Artists, officials, officers, and land owners come from these families. The 'gentry' tend to be better educated and better off: +1 skill level, 2D20 gold guilder (Formour) or 1D20x10 gold bezants (Byzant). ;Befriended—Monstrous: Something non-human (or otherwise non-sentient) befriends your character. This could be an animal (normal, dangerous, or magical), an entity (elemental, ghost, Demon, spirit), or something truly monstrous (faerie, giant, magic-spawned beast). This 'friendship' is from the point of view of the 'monstrous other': a giant fire-breathing reptile won't stay outside if it doesn't want to and a faerie doesn't understand why you don't think its pranks aren't funny. This background may be more like having an unusual (possibly unwanted) pet. ;Befriended—Person: Someone of power or influence takes a liking to you; gain an extra Buddy level contact. ;Berserker: It's normal to get angry in a fight, furious even, but berserkers go beyond this. They enter into a state beyond mere pedestrian rage. This makes berserkers in Midian less of a traditional model—wearing a bearskin cloak and running screaming down the mountain with an axe in each hand—and more like the psychokillers of a slasher movie. For the full details, see the redo of Berserkers in War—The Red Horse. ;Best Friend: You gain an additional Companion level contact. ;Bilingual: You grew up speaking more than one language; you have two free 'native' languages at the master level at start instead of only one. ;Black: +1 to all attributes due to genetic superiority; originally descended from the warrior-magi of the southlands, this adventurous people has spread throughout all of Midian and may now be found anywhere in any human kingdom and are often found amongst non-humans as well. ;Black Troll: The name for these Trolls derives not from their skin colour (which is typical for Trolls), but from their chosen environments. They are the least populous sub-type and are found underground or at night as all have at least one level of either sun-sensitive skin or eyes (50/50 chance). As an adaptation to their plight they all see slightly further into the infra-red spectrum giving them excellent night sight (some can even see heat patterns if they have that characteristic). They also possess an instinctive ability to find their way without relying on visual cues similar to that of the Dwarves. However, this ability relies even less on sight and functions above or below ground even if the Troll is blindfolded. Unless transported (in a wagon or raft, for example) it is almost impossible to get Black Trolls lost. ;Blessing: Something really good comes your way: your father is knighted and given land—which you stand to inherit, or perhaps you awaken one morning with a word on your lips—which happens to be a mystical word of power; bribe your Game Master—he or she is the one who decides exactly how nice this windfall is. ;Blood Feud: Your family/clan/tribe has a long-standing grudge against another; they won't be friendly towards you and may be inclined to violence depending on the degree of the hereditary hatred. ;Blooded: You have seen—and participated in—combat; you suffer none of the effects of your first combat (i.e. nausea, shock, etc.). ;Bizzannite: You come from one of the many peoples that are part of the Byzant Empire; your appearance is based on which group your family is actually descended. Most ethnic Bizzannites are dark in colour of hair, eyes, and complexion. Ethnic Bizzannites are not the majority in the Empire, but are certainly well represented. Bizzannites are more likely to carry gold coins instead of the more common silver. There are four ducats to the bezant, so to convert your silver ducats into gold bezants, divide the amount in silver by four. ;Bizzannite Ancestry: Though you are not a citizen of the Empire, your ancestors were ethnically Bizzannite. Hair, eyes, and skin are light brown through black. ;Cave Troll: These are the most primitive of Troll and may be the common stock that the others derived from. They are quite strong and tough, but have diminished mental capacity. Even other Trolls look down on them. Cave Trolls tend to have the fewest possessions—some don't even wear clothing. Troll bags are infrequent for this sub-type. They are also uniquely sedentary, taking up residence in a hole or under a bridge, and don't seem to suffer from the wanderlust common to other Trolls. They are found in any area that other Trolls may be found. +2 Strength, +1 Stamina, +1D8 hit point capacity, -1 to all mental attributes, -2 Common Sense, Tough trait. ;Child Prodigy: You are quite knowledgeable for your age. You are below the physical and social age of majority for your species. +3 to all mental attributes, +1 Awareness, -1 on all social attributes, -3 to Strength, -2 to Stamina, -3 to Common Sense. Physical attributes are regained as you age and grow up. This background also includes the Prodigy trait. ;Citizen of Byzant: You are officially a citizen of the Byzant Empire. This background is automatic for those born in the Empire to parents who are Bizzannite citizens regardless of ancestry, i.e. not necessarily all of those with the Bizzannite background. Those with Bizzannite ancestry in other countries, or those born in the Empire to non-citizens are not automatically citizens, but may have an easier time attaining citizenship. You are legally able to own property or a business, and slaves in those states that allow such, and may not be yourself enslaved. All elected officials and many administrative roles in government are filled exclusively with citizens of the Empire; if you are not a citizen, you cannot vote or hold office. ;Comedy & Tragedy: This is a combination of the blessing and tragic event backgrounds. Something bad happens, but a greater good comes of it (such as your family being killed only to learn later that the 'murderers' were actually your real noble family finally rescuing you from your kidnappers); or some great ill falls upon happy times (your family comes into vast wealth—but it isn't enough to pay for their medical expenses). The events are always twinned in this manner—this is karma in action. ;Debt: You owe someone a substantial amount of money due to gambling loss, hereditary debt, repayment of a loan, etc. you don't have any starting coins; the amount of the debt is up to the Game Master (10D12 x 100 florins/ducats is a good range for the debt) and could be an item or property rather than a monetary amount. ;Demonic Blood: One of your ancestors was a Demon (usually an Incubus or Succubus). You gain +3 to all attributes in one category of your choice (physical, mental, social, or miscellaneous) and -3 to all attributes in another area; also add 2 free supernatural traits. At the Game Master's discretion, you may manifest your heritage physically—this may be constant or only when emotions run high. ;Disciplined Study Habits: +2 Knowledge. ;Educated: You have received a formal education in a certain area of expertise, or in generalized (classical) studies. You get bonus skills appropriate to your education (choose one or two appropriate skill suites or approximately 1D6 levels of individual skills, check with the Game Master). The education could be in: engineering (technical skills, especially craft-type and mathematics); attaché training (languages and social skills); military training (weapon usage and maintenance as well as tactics and history); or nearly anything else. Training will tend to be more lore and other technical skills rather than martial or a random collection of powerful mystic skills. Look to the training a first level character receives when choosing a class for additional examples. ;Efreet Blood: You are kin to the elemental spirits—you don't burn easily (10% fire/heat resistance for each level of this background); one of your ancestors was somehow impregnated by an Efreet fire elemental; all people with this background have at least some Bizzannite ancestry. ;Experienced: You have lived perhaps a little more, and perhaps a lot harder, than other starting characters. You can ignore the skill level restriction that limits characters to journeyman or 3rd level skills. Feel free to add this background when you achieve 2nd level if you choose (or even as you gain each additional level—extra levels don't add anything, but you might want to beef-up your character sheet). ;Exposure to Technomancy: You have been in the presence of someone who used technomantic items enough to where you understand something about them; for example, you know that technomancy usually uses buttons and levers rather than command words or runes. ;Fae Blood: One of your ancestors wasn't Human—he or she was an Elf, Goblin, or some other fae race; select a free supernatural trait; you may also display features of your heritage such as green hair or gem-like eyes of the Elves, or the short stature and large nose of the Goblins. ;Familiar with Area: While not travelling far from your hometown, you at least know your way around the surrounding countryside. ;Favour: Think of this as a one-shot contact; someone owes you a favour—they owe you big. In Formour, there is a great cultural emphasis on repaying favours owed. ;Feral Upbringing: You were raised by wolves, in a slave-pit, in the sewers, somewhere that prevented normal childhood development; you automatically have the uneducated trait and only have your 'native' language at journeyman level. ;Foreign Birth: You originally are from another land than the one you now reside in; your parents may be either from the country of your birth, the country you live in now, or both; at the Game Master's option you may also have the background bilingual (depending on how much time you spent in the land of your birth). ;Formourian Ancestry: You were brought up in another land, but your family was from Formour; your brown hair, light skin, and brown or green eyes reflect your heritage. ;Formourian: You are from the Kingdom of Formour, or your ancestors were; Formourians are of light complexion, and tend to have straight or wavy brown hair as well as brown eyes—however the introduction of other bloodlines has broadened the spectrum of possible colouration somewhat. ;Found Item: Similar to Gift below, but this item may have its rightful owner looking for it—or many people fighting over it. ;Freeholder: Unlike serfs, freeholders are people whose families own the land they work, usually outside of communities. Nearly every citizen of the Heldanic Freeholds has this background. This is essentially a peasantry background, but the land isn't owned by a feudal lord (but may still be ruled and taxed by one). This is otherwise the same as the Lower Class background. ;Gift: Someone has given you a special item; it could be magical or technomantic in nature, the exact nature of the item is up to the Game Master's decision. ;Gothic Ancestry: You are descended from the Goths, but didn't grow up in their culture. Your skin is often very pale and you don't tan well; hair is usually black and straight, and your eyes may retain the distinctive pale blue colouration. ;Gothic: Your ancestors were the Goths of the Moroii and Lilitu tribes found now in the decadent lands of the southeastern corner of Formour or the east coast of the Byzant Empire. Goths have very pale skin (often milk-white), straight, jet-black hair, and pale-blue or pale-grey eyes. The Goths keep mostly to their own kind, and are very proud of their traditions and ultra-civilized culture (conveniently forgetting their rise from barbarism only a few centuries prior). Some still retain knowledge of the Gothic language in addition to speaking Anglan or Bizzannite. ;Guild Membership: You are a member of some type of guild. Usually, this is a craftsman's organization, but there are merchants' guilds, training guilds, treasure guilds, and fighting guilds. Thieves' or assassins' guilds are largely myths, or are termed 'guilds' only in jest. ;Heldanic Ancestry: Your ancestors were Heldans. If Human, hair is often red or blonde to light brown; eye colour is often grey, brown, or green. ;Heldanic: You and your ancestors are from the northlands of the Heldanic Confederation. Human Heldans typically have pale skin, red or blond through light brown hair, and grey, green, or brown eyes. Heldans favour bright patterns to their clothes and bear their weapons openly. ;Ice Troll: Also known as Northern Trolls, this sub-type is found in the colder climates of the Heldanic Freeholds and the plains to the west of that land. They are perhaps the least friendly sub-type and keep to themselves, distrusting even the company of other types of Trolls. Their skin tends to be paler than other Trolls, and albinism is frequent. -1 Appearance and Personality; 20% cold resistance for each time that this background is selected. ;Injury: An old wound still leaves its mark; this may range from a simple scar to the loss of a limb. ;Labourer: These are peasants that live in urbanized areas doing manual labour—serfs without farms. Living conditions are often poorer than living in the wilderness. Cut starting funds in half. ;Less Sleep: You don't sleep much. For each level of this background, subtract 1 hour from the time you need to sleep (starting with 8 hours). ;Lower Class: You are from the dregs of society; you have 1D20 silver coins (florins or ducats) and only simple possessions: the clothes on your back and the tools necessary to your profession—note that this doesn't mean that a warrior-type has a full arsenal of weapons and equipment, rather a single weapon and perhaps a shield (all non-magical). ;Mentor: This is a free Companion level contact that has taught you many things; this may be simply a master/apprentice relationship, or your mentor may provide you with patronage (which translates to better starting equipment). ;Merchant: Also referred to as traders, you have a stake in a business. It could either be your parents' or your own. Traders do not necessarily make the goods that they sell; acting instead as middlemen, retailers, exporters, and service-brokers. You have one free level of salesmanship or sales procedures (specialized in your product). If you devote time to your business, you could make money at it (a rule of thumb is slightly more than cost of living plus expenses). If the Game Master allows you to have your own product and run the business, he or she may declare that you owe money for stock or that the items are sold on consignment. ;Middle Class: You are from the growing merchant segment of society; you have better clothes—and more than one outfit, tools that fit all of your skills (such as a weapon for each weapon proficiency), and 1D100 silver coins (florins or ducats). ;Military Experience: Only available to those who have served in a country's armed forces, a mercenary unit, or in a paramilitary organization. You are familiar with the principles of military existence and have adjusted to a regimented lifestyle. This background is a good explanation for how your character learned several martial skills or any other skill that would be difficult for most people to learn, and also includes the experienced background. ;Money: You have received currency to the amount of 1D20x10 guilder (or 3D20x20 bezants for Bizzannite gold); this could be stolen, earned, found, or inherited. ;Mountain Troll: These are the most common sub-type of Troll. They are found throughout the Heldanic Freeholds as well as the mountains and foothills of northern and western Formour. They are rumoured to be found in some remote mountainous parts of the Bizzannite Empire. This type of Troll never suffers from certain phobias: acrophobia, agoraphobia, or claustrophobia. ;Naturalist: Knowledge of how to find edible plants and clean water. +3 to survival skill checks. ;Never Left Town: You don't get out much. You have lived in the same community your entire life, never even straying out into the woods near town. The only experience you have had with people not of your village or city is those that come from elsewhere to you rather than you travelling the world. If you think this is stupid, many medieval peasants never travelled more than a few miles from the place of their birth their entire lives. People in the modern world almost never go further than 400 miles in a lifetime. "Go all the way down inta 'Jersey? Do you have any idea how much the cab's gonna cost us?" ;Never Seen Combat: See the section titled Your First Combat in the Hunting & Escaping chapter. ;Nobility: You are of noble birth; you have all titles and status that are either bonus or required for your family's noble position; for your family's position in feudal succession roll 1D100: :::01—40 Baronet :::41—70 Baron :::71—90 Viscount :::91—00 Earl :Whether or not you inherit the family lands and/or fortune is up to the Game Master who may also allow you a higher social standing than you would have otherwise had (i.e. you wouldn't have both lower class and nobility unless your family fell on very hard times). You receive twice the starting amount of wealth from your social level. ;Orphan: Both of your parents are dead. Usually this indicates that you also have no other surviving relatives; whether or not anyone else in your family lives is at the Game Master's discretion. You have been brought up by: a living relative (aunt, grandfather, older sibling, etc.); an orphanage (some are good, some more like the movie/play Annie); some other guardian (treat like a mentor); or possibly no one (you grew up on the streets, or had a feral upbringing). ;Outcast: This is similar to the wilderness background except that you might still dwell in the cities. There is also a difference in behaviour: the trapper in the wilderness is anti-social—he wants to live apart from society; whereas you are asocial—you seem out to destroy society. As the name suggests, you are outcast from society for some reason: you are accused of a serious crime, carrier of a disease, harbour a dangerous secret, or some other thing that causes you to live your life in the shadows. If you cannot come up with a plausible reason, I'm quite sure that your Game Master can think of something horribly appropriate… ;Patron: You have someone who supports your activities. This is typically a wealthy aristocrat who pays for room and board for an artist in exchange for the occasional flattering portrait or sculpture. An adventurer or explorer may have a patron that outfits an expedition in exchange for exiting tales and the occasional souvenir. A wizard may have a noble patron because of the sometimes useful successful experiment (not to mention the fear in others that the noble has a pet mage). Patronage brings prestige among the upper crust: whoever patronizes the best and brightest has bragging rights. ;Physically Abusive Upbringing: Being beaten repeatedly as a child has made you a tougher adult. You may be either miraculously well-adjusted, or seriously fucked up. +1D8 hit point capacity ;Portents: Your birth was marked by an unusual event (or possibly several unusual events) such as clocks stopping, glass shattering, water freezing or boiling, milk turning sour, storms or unusual weather, someone blessing or cursing your birth, or any sign or omen that has been interpreted as an auspicious birth. Whether you are treated as special, holy, or unclean, depends on interpretation. ;Resources: You have some means to make money (other than a job). This could be investments, a stipend, bribes, or ownership of a business that you do not personally run. Additional levels could represent more money from one source, or different sources. This background nets you 2D12x10 silver (florins or ducats) per month. This amount could be either a fixed number (roll once) or variable (roll each month), depending on the nature of the resource. ;Rock Troll: These are perhaps the most personable of Trolls. While not the most populous (Mountain Trolls have that distinction), they are the ones most likely to come into contact with other species. They are usually found in the foothills of the mountains in the north and west of Formour and occasionally throughout the kingdom. +2 Personality. ;Roughhousing: While you weren't actually being beaten as a child, unlike the Physically Abusive Upbringing background, you do have your share of scars. You were a rambunctious little monster, forever falling out of trees or climbing through thorns. As a result, you have an additional +1D4 hit point capacity. ;Serf: This is the lowest caste of citizens in most societies; only slaves and criminals are lower in many viewpoints. These are the hardworking peasants that make up the bulk of the world's populace. The land that a serf farms is actually owned by a noble lord of some kind. The lord takes a share of the serf's crops (usually half), in addition to the taxes and possible military conscription in times of strife (the Kingdom of Formour doesn't draft peasants). Needless to say, this background is much the same as lower class, but with half the coin. ;Sickly Childhood: Numerous terrible illnesses growing up have left their toll on your body. You now are at -1 Strength, -2 Stamina, and -2 to all saving throws. ;Strong Religious Upbringing: You were brought up in a very religious household. Your own religious beliefs are yours to decide. Roll or choose one: Guilt (Conscience trait), Physically Abusive Upbringing background, Resistance to Alcohol trait, or Mentor background. ;Trained by a True Weapons Master: Your instructor was one of the truly great ones. Your training gives you +2 to-hit and damage with all weapon-based attacks. In order to give someone else this background, you must have the teaching skill and level 15+ in at least 3 martial proficiencies. ;Tragic Event: Something terrible has happened to you; work this out with the Game Master. This has the potential to be a life-altering event—your entire village burned down; your family slaughtered before your eyes. You could have been cursed, orphaned, or sold into slavery. Something wicked this way comes. ;Travelling Childhood: Your parents were travelling merchants, wanderers, or you yourself left to wander about. You pick up on other cultures and languages easier (in ½ time and effort). ;Trollblood: Most commonly found in the Heldanic Confederation and the Kingdom of Formour—especially in the former nation—this background indicates that someone in your ancestry was a Troll. Add +2 to Strength, -3 Appearance, the Distinctive Appearance trait, and roll once on the Troll traits table. There is no need to roll for the Troll subtype background, unless you simply desire to know for character history purposes. These extra backgrounds offer no additional bonuses. ;Unsanitary: Your foul habits and lack of personal hygiene have left you unsuited for situations involving other people: -2 to all social attributes. However, the constant exposure to dirty conditions has strengthened your immune system: +2 to saving throws against disease, poison, and paralysis. ;Upper Class: You are from the wealthy top segment of society, although not necessarily nobility. You have 2D12x10 guilder or 10D12x10 bezants in gold coins, multiple outfits of fine clothing for different occasions, quality weapons and arms, and a mount with gear to carry you around. If you are born of nobility or aristocracy, the Game Master may grant you this background in addition to your noble status. ;Vegetarian: You cannot gain sustenance from hunting and must choose -1 to either Strength or Stamina, but you never have to worry about poisoned, tainted, or spoiled meat. Your diet also gives you a +1 to saving throws against disease. ;Veteran: You have served a term in the military. This background includes the Blooded and Military Experience backgrounds. You have all of the starting skills (but not branch skills or other bonuses) of any one military class. This is not the same as being truly multi-classed as you do not gain other benefits of the class, and you cannot gain additional levels without reenlisting. ;Wilderness: There are those that choose not to deal with society, or even other people if at all possible. You live on the land, gaining a free level of the survival skill in the appropriate terrain. The Kingdom of Formour and the Heldanic Freeholds don't care if someone chooses to live away from civilization as long as they don't cause any trouble for the government, but many nations place a tighter reign on their citizens (for example it may be illegal to hunt 'the King's game'). ;Wizard's Experiment: You were either kidnapped or purchased and tortured with diabolical experiments, or you were actually vat grown by a wizard's attempt to create/modify life. You have at least one weird feature (the "unusual traits" list in the Interaction chapter under 'Physical Appearance' is a good place to check for ideas). If you were a vat-baby (exogenesis), you have no family and any backgrounds involving such either are re-rolled or apply to the mage that created you. You may still have the genetics of some of those backgrounds, however. For example, you may still have Bizzannite Ancestry if some of the soup used to make you was of that variety. This background can also be used to explain multiple 'blood' traits, or the birth of a Changeling. Other options could be MetaHuman style modifications, or perhaps an additional odd Trait (see that chapter). ;Wolf Blood: One of your ancestors (possibly even a parent) was one of the Changing Folk: a lycanthrope—a werewolf. You haven't shown any signs of being a shape-changer, but one of your descendants just might. You—or your children or grand children—may become a were-creature. It is possible that you were brought up in a Company of Changing Folk but haven't manifested any 'change', but more likely this is a distant ancestry that you may not even know about. A wolfblooded individual who is infected with lycanthropy may potentially manifest the breed of their ancestor rather than that of the infecting Changing Folk (player's choice, as is which breed was said ancestor). Once a wolfblooded person escapes from the Madness of lycanthropy—if ever—they then gain all the benefits of a naturally born Changing Folk. Possessing this background isn't cause for concern, but shapeshifting is. People panic and will act quickly to put you down. Category:Codex